Interruption
by Tai-writer
Summary: Tala's never had any privacy, and now living in the Granger's dojo Tala just wants some alone time when Kai interrupts and gives him so much more. Yaoi. Kai/Tala Lemon. One-shot.


A/n: I live. And this is complete for Valentine's Day... barely. I realized I was always moaning to myself that Tala's always written as seme, so I wrote a nice Kai/Tala for fun. If it seems unrealistic, I've no idea how it feels, as a girl with no boyfriend. I don't own Kai or Tala or iPod. I do however own the piece below. I'd appreciate feedback as I've never written a lemon before, and I'm not sure how it comes across. Anyways, on with the show

Interruption

Tala was unaccountably nervous. True, he'd never been able to do this before, first living in the Abbey, then closely scrutinized and finally living here where he was always, always interrupted. He sat down on his futon, and lay back, not quite sure of the best way to go about getting what he wanted. A bit hesitant, he reached for the zipper to his pristine white pants and jumped a foot in the air, jerking his hand away when a bang sounded from downstairs. He needed to relax and block out the world, block out the world, block out the- ha: Kai's iPod. Tala stretched, carefully scooping up the precious music player and settled back as he placed the headphones over his ears. He skimmed through the songs until he found a loud track that he figured might play at a club and turned up the volume until the rest of the world ceased to exist.

He bit his lip, before rocking his head slightly to the beat and reaching down again. Fly open, he smoothed his way down his length and shivered. He glanced at the door and when no interruption came Tala stroked himself again. He went slow, tugging off his shirt and tracing patterns on his heated skin. He raked his nails down his chest and toyed with a nipple before slipping his hand down to brush his erection again. Hissing a complaint, he hooked his thumbs through his belt and pushed the offending fabric down until it was around his knees and gave his boxers the same treatment. The awkward feeling left as he closed his left hand tight and began to pump, unconsciously picking the beat of the music which pounded in his ears. Tala felt his eyes slip shut, though it made no difference, and let his right hand wander south, caressing the silky skin and writhing when the heat took over and sparks lit him up from within. Free, he parted his legs as far as the constraints would allow and reached further and arched. Good. _Good-good-good_... He pushed down against his fingers and circled the muscles there-

"Ah!"

---

Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand as the other turned the knob to enter his bedroom. Everyone seemed to be downstairs, so he could probably take a short nap and be back before anyone was the wiser. However, the sight that greeted him woke both heads up sharply. Tala was lying on his bed, nearly naked, touching himself and whimpering quietly as one hand rubbed his shaft and the other dipped to probe his entrance. From his position in the doorway, he had quite a view, complete with short red curls and primed nipples. He watched Tala grind down and was unable to contain his appreciation.

The effect was immediate: Tala's eyes flew open in shock, staring at Kai with a look of utter disbelief even as the headphones, still blaring dance music fell to the bed forgotten. The redhead flushed, his cheeks somehow complementing his crimson locks as he curled slightly, sitting up and drawing his knees up to try to cover himself.

Kai couldn't even speak. So instead he walked forward, going down to one knee on the bed beside Tala, and when the other didn't flinch or pull away, Kai lowered himself down the rest of the way, gently pushing Tala back down and leaning over him. He searched Tala's eyes for some sign, anything that said 'stop!' and found none. So Kai pressed their lips together, threading his fingers into the soft red strands at the base of Tala's neck and cradling the boy's head.

---

Why did this always happen to him? But Kai didn't seem angry or disgusted with him, and he was so _hot_ and Kai's eyes...

The kiss was a surprise, he hadn't known Kai liked guys at all, but that look- Tala felt rather sexy just thinking about it, which of course fuelled the blush on his cheeks. Kai had definitely gotten a good look at his body and while they had seen each other naked before- this was much more private. Tala searched for the anger or frustration he usually felt when interrupted and found none, only a soft embarrassment and a deep desire.

He felt Kai's second hand glide lightly down his stomach and arched, mewling and breaking the lip lock. The hand continued down, sweeping across the inside of his thigh and brushing his knee before it separated from his skin and pulled his pants free from his legs. The other body settled between his legs and Tala blushed; Kai was so close he could feel the other's heat seep into him. Kai lifted him, pressing their chests together and it was only natural to curl his arms around the strong shoulders and abandon himself to Kai's support. He had to be in control all day long but it never did him any good in this department and Kai seemed to know what he was doing.

A warm hand closing around his erection and Tala pressed closer, unable to stop himself in his need for contact. He didn't want to stop, this was farther then he'd managed to go before and he wanted completion. _What did it feel like...?_

---

Having Tala rub against him was all the invitation Kai needed to capture those tempting full lips again, running his tongue along Tala's lower lip and swallowing the gasp the older boy released. Kissing Tala was addictive, each little moan a reward as he took over the sweet mouth and stroked the usually sharp tongue with his own. His partner's fingers were digging into his back and he couldn't resist a teasing caress to the hard length as he pulled away, groaning inside as the other whimpered and tried to follow.

It was almost painful to push the other back to lie on the bed again and work loose the hands now clenched in his shirt. He eased one free from the fabric and suckled on the pale wrist, gently scraping his teeth against the skin, completely focused on Tala's reaction- all panting and cloudy eyes even as the moans grew louder. He reached back for the other hand, this one parting easily, eager for attention. Kai slipped one of the slim fingers into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along it, giving a preview of his plans for other pieces of the gorgeous body under him.

Pulling Tala's hand away from his mouth, he carefully pressed them down before stretching and removing his shirt in one smooth motion over his head, dropping it on the bed beside them. He jumped slightly at the wet feeling as Tala's fingers brushed just above his pants as he fumbled with the belt and zipper. When the redhead managed to loosen them, Kai quickly tore them off, impatient to get back to the pale skin and hear Tala lose control. He leaned over Tala again, close enough to connect lips to lips, but only for a moment as he started a trail of kisses following Tala's blush along his cheekbone to behind his ear and slowly down the arch of his neck to his collarbone. He lingered there, taking in the moans and pants while Tala's eyes lost focus and tossed his head from side to side, chin up to give Kai the best access. Lower still, with his lips just barely brushing the skin until he lapped at the dusky circle and suckled to the beat of Tala's racing heart. Rubbing the other sensitive bud, Kai wandered farther south, pinned the bucking hips down and kissing the very tip of Tala's hard cock before going down on it with a will.

---

Tala screamed. Oh god _ohgodohgodohgod- yes – good _–Kai! And then the heat and pressure was gone and he was bereft and left wondering if he'd been interrupted again... but there was contact-heat-wet-hope pressing at that place he'd found earlier and he thrust into it as his body lit up again like fireworks in the flames.

Then Kai was saying something, but the lips brushing against his ear and the rushing sound of the flames meant he only heard careful-pain-relax, which was ridiculous because he knew pain well and this was something else entirely. He did his best to relax anyway because it sounded like an instruction, and Kai might stop if Tala didn't do it right. It was only a moment before something was inside and it did hurt a little, but pain was easy if you knew it and he had so much else to focus on. He barely noticed the pain build; more interested in the fire that seemed to live in Kai's skin, so that everywhere their skin touched- his cheek, his right shoulder, his thighs and his _inside_- the heat in his own body responded, spiralling ever hotter. Then Kai's mouth was on his, teasing, exploring, claiming everywhere.

Then it stopped. Kai pulled back just a little from his lips, just barely shifting the fire in his _inside_. Tala panted and tried to control the heat or curb it just enough to think. Why stop? Interruption? _No, please no_, not this time, he needed it this time, he'd just die if he had to ignore the flames. It would make all those other times seem like routine drills. He'd never had _this_. He managed to glance at the door. Closed. Safe. But not for long, never for long- and Kai was speaking again- tell-okay-move- _now_, it's okay to move _now_. But all that came out was a desperate whine, and he arched into the chest above him. The heat inside retreated as Kai moved away and Tala nearly screamed in denial.

"_Please" now, please!_

_---_

Hearing Tala beg nearly broke him, but words wouldn't help his lover now. Kai thrust hard into Tala, even as he kissed him again. He needed to muffle any further pleas to stave off guilt and any screams to keep people away. On the third thrust he knew he'd hit the right spot. The scream against his lips, the sudden grip on his shoulders, the body pressed up against his. Tala couldn't last much longer if the trembling form against his was anything to go by. He decided to give him everything he could before the end, but he wouldn't make Tala wait. He couldn't.

---

It was hot. Not too hot. But overwhelming anyway, the fireworks had turned to lightning racing down his legs and up his spine then down to his fingertips. He could feel the tips of his hair and the soles of his feet revelling in the heat, could feel Kai's fire against his skin, as the other ran his hands everywhere all at once, scattering his already hazy thoughts. He was scorching and kept getting hotter, he felt slick with sweat as he moved with and against the body above him. He couldn't help the mewls and moans and screams that parted his lips and only a small corner of his mind even realized they were his. The rest of him only knew pleasure and a craving for something... something... but couldn't worry because instinct told him it was coming, whatever it was, coming in the building fire in his veins, his stomach, his aching cock and his _inside_.

Then a hand wrapped around his shaft and the fire slammed into him so hard, that the heat seemed to solidify in his body and –one stroke, two strokes, three- he swore he could see the flames on his skin, in Kai's eyes even with his eyes closed- and then the world exploded. Kai made lightning dance in his body again, fingertips to curled toes, and guided it up his cock with his hand. He screamed, tightened, tried to clutch the fire even as it burst through every pore and he rode the storm as it raged through every inch of his frame.

It was gone, but it left a sea of mellow, tingling sparks behind and a body collapsed on top of his own. Crimson eyes stared straight into him, and then the other body was moving. He whimpered a protest and was dragged along, the hand on his arm flaring up sparks. _Holy fuck_. He could barely breathe through the pants and didn't protest when he ended up curled up on the other boy's lap. Fingers brushed along his sides and he moaned quietly. He was tired, almost lethargic, but it felt so good. He almost couldn't believe it. No one was ever going to take this from him again.

"Kai?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"You want to?"

"_Yes._" God, yes.

"We'll do this every day, forever, if you want."

"Yes."


End file.
